Une Homme Et Une Femme
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A story more about the relationship between Jim and Susanne, and the eventual defeat of XANA later on.


(A Man and a Woman)

Note: A Code: Lyoko fanfiction that doesn't focus on the teens in the acadamy for a change. This one is about the possible relationship between Jim and Susanne, two completely different professors who are not that much alike but seem to connect on a level with each others almost if they were friends...I delve into that quite a bit, as well as the possibility of l'amour.

"If we don't stop polluting our atmosphere, one day our ecosystem will simply fail."--Susanne

"You mean to tell me there won't be any little birds, butterflies or even mushrooms ? Nothing ? Wow !

(pause) I love that cologne..."--Jim in response, 'Lyoko Minus One'

"Even when we close our eyes, there's a whole world outside there beyond ourselves; beyond our dreams."--Edward Elric, Full Metal Alchemist: Episode 48: Goodbye

Chapter 1—Junior High Daze

Summer was now over, and Jim Morales wasn't very pleased in this fact. He had never really enjoyed going to school though he had gotten exceptional grades. Jim was a free-spirit and adored being among nature and he wasn't too keen on structure or being secluded in a room most of the time. But as long as he would be around the wilderness, he would be more than happy. He would be attending a school known as Kadic Junior High, which was a distance from his home, but it was in the forest. Perhaps going to school wouldn't be so horrible. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the nerdy Johnny Rogers. He was the school's pimple-faced nerd who thought of Jim as a total loser. He always came up with a scheme in the past in Jim's old school to make Jim's life miserable from day one at Lincoln Junior High. Jim was glad to be free of Johnny, and hopefully make some new friends.

He got his schedule from the Secretary's Office at 9:00 that morning.

"Dorm hall #34 on the bottom floor ?", he thought to himself.

"At my old school, the girls and boys had adjacent rooms. What's up with this school ?", he pondered as he walked to his room.

"Woah, it's pretty big.", he breathed in a whisper. So, he unpacked his things.

A while later, he was walking towards his first period class, Japanese, when he bumped into a girl heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry !", he exclaimed, dusting himself off.

"It's ok. I'm unharmed.", the lovely young lady said, smiling sweetly. She was very pretty, with round glasses and long light brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"I have to go. I'll be late for class.", she said, and walked off.

"She's beautiful...I wonder if I can talk to her during lunch time.", Jim pondered.

Japanese class went by at a medium pace. Japanese was Jim's favorite language, and he loved Asian culture. The teacher, Tsuki-sensei, was a very kind and gentle woman who made Japanese class fun. Finally, the bell rang, and all the students poured out into the halls, Jim the last to come out of the room. He sighed, knowing that the day was like a breeze.

Lunch came, and Jim sat with his friends Amy, Lita, Tara, Jeremy, and Bill. They were Jim's friends from his other school. Suzanne also came by and sat with Jim and his pals. Today's menu item was Swedish meatballs with pasta and all with a savory gravy.

"So, Jimbo, how was Japanese class this morning?" Bill said.

"Ooinaru, Biiru-chan. Adigatou!" Jim said in the best Japanese he could recall.

"Tara, how're things going with your father's business?"

"Wonderful, thanks." Tara said. "Daddy's doing really well. The French indexes are skyrocketing." "Wow!" Jim exclaimed. He was pleased to hear that Tara's father was doing well. Suddenly, he saw the stunning young lady he had bumped into earlier and excused himself.

His friends began to say "Oooo" in a tell-tale fashion as he left.

"Shush !", he said, with an intense glare. Quickly, they were silenced.

Bashfully at first, Jim Morales sat next to the ponytailed beauty.

"How's it going ?", he asked, trying to be casual and friendly. He was already blushing considerably in her presence.

"Marvelously. I hoped I would be seeing you again. I see you play trombone. I play the flute, and my next class is band. Are you in band too, by chance ?", the lighthaired brunnette questioned. He couldn't believe his good fortune. By pure coincidence, he had band just like she did.

"Yes ! Yes, indeed I do. Oh, how rude of me not to have made your acquaintence. My name's Jim Morales.", Jim said, offering his hand to the young lady.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name's Susanne.", Susanne said, chuckling lightly as she shook his hand. For a moment, he couldn't release her hand and then appologized.

"Getting to know you is going to be interesting. I can just sense it.", she said, grinning from ear to ear, while her cheeks dimpled.

Chapter 2—Drafted

Jim adored this new school, especially his new friend Susanne. They had only begun dating and the reationship was blossoming. They had two classes together, Chemistry and Band.

He found it incredible that she was so versitile and brilliant but was so unassuming and humble beneath those sophisticated round spectacles of hers. He wanted to know her better, perhaps even marry her someday, but he was beginning to cause suspicion with his parents.

Jim was on dates with Susanne when he had finished homework and his grades hadn't been suffering at all. In fact, he had been able to maintain his A-B average throughout the entire time he had been in Kadic. But, he was still a little bit of a rebel. Often times he could be seen sneaking into the so-called "forbidden zone" of the forest to meditate and come close to nature.

He had been reprimanded by the Head Master for disobeying orders and even had to sit through dreadful conferences. It was that time that Jim's parents, Robert and JoAnne decided to enlist him in the army effort. Supposedly, something insidious was happening over in Vietnam. Jim remembered reading about Vietnam in his history books but he didn't have any idea what course he was headed on. He would soon discover just how brave and tough he was.

Jim didn't want to be enlisted in the Army. Not only had he never laid hands on a gun, but the thought of killing nearly made him nauseous. He could've complained about his new set of circumstances and being torn from his friends as well as the love of his life, but he said goodbye to everyone, hiding his tears. He only allowed his tears to flow when he was packing up what little he needed and met the Sargeant who would be his boss, his friend, and his mentor.

Training was arduous and Jim was becoming lean and fit, but he never knew how awful Vietnam was going to be. He was learning the martial art of Silat, also, so he could defend himself outside of the service. Though he was getting orders barked at him by Sergeant Biggs, he followed all his commands to the letter. Jim had already saved many lives and took bullets for his friends, but his life nearly flashed in front of his eyes the fateful day he tripped a bomb and shrapnel went everywhere.

_BOOM_ !

"Morales, are you hurt ?", the Sargeant screamed over the deafening noise of war.

"Question is, are _you_ injured, Sargeant ?", Jim questioned in response.

"Soldier, you just saved my life...", the Sargeant said, noticing that a piece of scrapnel had lodged itself in Jim's chin and his left leg had been broken from the brutal force the mine had given off. Quickly, the Sargeant called for the medical chopper and sent the rest of the troops off to do what they could to hold off the VietCong. The enemy was steathly and knew the terrain better than the American soldiers, so they would be outnumbered and outsmarted. Luckily for Jim, his injury was extensive that he had to be shipped back home.

Jim had been in the Army for a year and had been able to complete all of the courses he needed to in order to graduate. He missed his friends and he wasn't going to be with them much longer since graduation was coming soon. To make the best of what little time he had left, he decided to hold a celebration in the abandoned factory nearby.

The factory, though rustic and worn out was a perfect for a farewell celebration. Music would have to be held to a minimum, but he was able to incorporate the help of the Kadic chorus as well as _The Maple Leaf Marchers_ to play. There were small provisions given by the culinary students for treats as well as plenty of punch to drink. But, the party was far too short. By the time the government had found Jim, he gave his friends one final embrace goodbye. He was to be awarded for his courage and self sacrifice in Vietnam and to be offered a possible position as a member of the secret service. He hated to say farewell to them, but he knew somehow they would be getting in touch somehow. Little did he know he'd be seeing Susanne again, and she would still have feelings for him. His last embrace with her was one filled with hope, love, and melancholy, but he knew somehow they would be reunited if fate allowed.

Chapter 3—College and Carrers

Among learning basic injury treatments, healing from a broken leg and having a permanent scar from the scrapnel in 'Nam, Jim was headed toward great things. He had just been awarded by the government, and Sargeant Biggs had congratulated him in person for his valiant efforts and couldn't wait to get him instated within the CIA.

While Jim was in the CIA for a time, he was enrolled in many different classes. He was constantly busy, and when he wasn't bogged down with homework or extracurricular activities, he was writing letters to his friends. He wasn't certain where they had gone to since he left them last, but he had a full plate when it came to everything he was going to be doing in the next four years. Beyond all of this, he wanted to coach and inspire others. After being led by such an exhemplory soccer coach, Senor Miguel Fernando, he was set on becoming a mentor, councelor, and most of all, a friend to children.

Albiet he hadn't heard from Susanne or his other friends he kept up to date with his letters and they complimented him on his Medal of Honor and Purple Heart. He often wrote love letters to Susanne and she told him that she was attending school to become a Professor. When she had heard Jim's plan to become a coach she responded,

"Such magnificent news ! Maybe this means we'll see each other again. I want you to make me a promise. I think we're kindred souls, and I can't imagine having a day go by without you in it. When the time comes, please ask for my hand in marriage. I know this is a bit sudden, but you know I loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you. You just didn't know it until we were going steady. I miss you, James. I love you. Please don't forget me, and remember I'm your lady in waiting, dear."

Jim kept this letter close as he had with all the others within a bureau door that had a lock on it. All them smelled of Chanel Number 5 and he picked up the fragrance when he had held the letters close to his chest and sighed longingly. Still in his youth, he made a silent vow to keep his word to his one true love. Quickly, he locked the letters away and gathered his supplies for his next class before dinner.

With all the courses Jim requried to graduate and earn his liscense as a PE teacher he felt satisifed to have come out of college with honors as well as being on the Dean's List. Sure, maybe he had wasted some of his free time with martial arts and side studies on film and photography. He never considered it "killing time" but enlightening himself. He also had been able to see technology evolve and was particularly interested with something called a "computer".

Before, the "computer" was nothing more than an electric calculator or someone who crunched numbers. Now it was becoming something else, something incredible. Little did he know that in the future, he would be interacting with computers very closely.

Chapter 4—The Day of the Interview

For a time, Jim was working odd jobs in order to make ends meet, but he still had bills to pay. He paid every bill on time, but hardly had enough for basic necessities. One day, he happened to be reading the classifieds when he came upon an ad for a coaching position. The advertisement said nothing about the school but gave an address.

"Hmmm. The address seems familiar.", he thought to himself while getting his supplies ready. The preliminary interviews wouldn't be conducted until tomorrow, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Because he had let himself go a bit since after college, Jim had taken on a little bit of a pot-belly. But it didn't mean he was completely out of shape, but it would possibly count as a strike against him since he wanted to be the Physical Education and soccer coach. It didn't really matter if he had gained a little wait or not, though. He had the enthusiasm, drive and compassion to help others and to be a positive role-model to children.

Jim approached the Junior High in his economic SUV and parked in the visitor's lot. As he walked up to the entrance, memories flooded his mind and a slight trace of a tear could be seen in his eye.

"I can't believe it ! Kadic hasn't changed much since I have been here. But, it's so much larger than I remember it...", Jim thought to himself as he picked up a school newspaper once he was inside. In the newspaper was a map of the school and indicated where all of the rooms were.

He would be meeting the Principal Jean Pierre soon. To be honest, he was slightly apprehensive about meeting a man with that much authority. He would soon come to realize Jean wasn't as bad as he seemed.

For a moment, Jim thought he saw the sillohette of Suzanne Hertz gracing the halls of Kadic, but he couldn't persue her at this time. Snapping his finger at his misfortune, he heard the call from Principal Delmas to enter. He handed Principal Delmas his CV and waited to take a seat.

"Go ahead, make yourself comfortable, James.", Principal Delmas said in a congenial tone.

"Actually, Sir, I would prefer it if you called me Jim, or Jimbo.", Jim said, honestly.

"Very well then, Jim. I've looked over your credentials and your skills and I think you're just what Kadic needs.", Jean stated, proudly. Jim was flattered, not to mention relieved. It seemed that fate had interviened and that was only part of his dream come into reality.

"It gives me pleasure to know I'll be working here.", Jim said, grinning pleasantly. He got up from his seat and offered his hand to his new boss. There was a strong handshake exchanged, some friendly words and he was given his keys to his new dormatory room.

After taking time to reaquaint himself with Kadic's new layout and format, he had been able to move back into familiar territory; his old dorm room on the bottom floor of the boy's dormitory. It was just like old times, but the school had since been refurbished, repainted and revitalized. He smiled and exhaled blissfully as he settled into his bed for the night.

Chapter 5—A Familiar, Friendly Face

Once he began working, Jim felt like he was a child again. It was so exhilerating to breathe in the crisp fall air and hear the crunch and crackle of leaves beneath his tennis shoes.

The kids were loving every moment of it too. Then, he saw her. The woman he had missed for all this time and never forgotten. It was _Susanne_ ! Her hair was now in a permanent, but it hadn't lost its lovely light-brown color. She was vested in a labcoat and still had those stylish glasses of hers. He wanted to say "hello" to her, but he could see she was busy teaching her students about science in nature and having students begin a collection of different leaves, avoiding poison ivy and poison oak at all costs. He would see her later, perhaps even take her out to dinner. Sadly, work proved to be far too involving to even consider being in her company again, until she had gotten word of Jim coaching at Kadic.

It was a typical winter day at Kadic and the students were playing crab-ball inside. Susanne came in when lunch was starting and he was headed toward the cafeteria to grab something to eat. He was elated to have been stopped by Susanne; the only love of his life.

"Did you remember the letters I sent you James ?", she questioned, blushing a bit.

"Actually, yes...I did. In fact, I want to take you out to eat tonight.", Jim said, taking her hands in his and kissing them. She tittered girlishly and her cheeks flushed a darker crimson.

"I hate to cut this short, Susie, but I have to go. I promise after school I'll be coming over to pick you up.", Jim said, kissing her cheek. She kissed his cheek gently in return, chuckling again. It was wonderful just to receive such lovely tokens of affection again, even if his stubble tickled her slightly.

"I'll give you my address via email. I'll wear something more formal than what I have on now.", she said, giving him a sultry wink. It was then Jim swore he felt his heart palpitating more rapidly than normal.

"Looking forward to that !", Jim said, chortling.

"Oh, you're such a flirt !", Susanne said, a sweet smile on her face. She left him, a bit of a spring in her step and the scent of Chanel No 5 emenating from her. He sighed. It was heavenly to smell the colongne from her rather than from love letters.

After getting the directions to her house, Jim came to give Susanne a lift to a rather swank restraunt known as _C'est Magnifique_. When he saw her approach the car, he nearly fell over from shock. She was dressed in a stunning velour royal blue cocktail dress with an elegant royal blue choker that had a sapphire pendant dangling from it. He had never seen Susanne wear makeup before, but it merely accentuated the beauty she already possessed. At first he was too stunned to speak, but soon, he was able to open up and laugh with her again.

Susanne asked Jim about his friends at the table and he was reluctant to say he hadn't heard anything from them recently.

"What would you say if I contacted them ?", Susanne asked, patting Jim's hand gently.

"Are you _serious_, Suzie ?", Jim questioned in near disbelief.

"You forget I was President of the Yearbook Club. I had to keep track of names, phone numbers, addresses...And etcetera, etcetra.", Susanne said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Susie ! You're incredible !", Jim said, hugging Susanne unexpectedly. That caught a few restaurant patrons off guard but they soon returned to eating their meals. Jim suddenly turned maroon and laughed. He planted a gentle kiss on Susanne's cheek and they took their seats yet again.

Suddenly, Jim had remembered that there were students that his friends would simply adore meeting. He would share their secret with them too. That enigmatic realm known as Lyoko, lurking within virtuality could only be accessed in the abandoned factory. It was ironic how that old factory, where he had enjoyed parties in during his youth had been transformed into a gateway into another world. How it all worked, he would never know. At least the being known as XANA hadn't planned any attacks yet. That thought in mind made him slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't let it ruin the romance of the evening he was sharing with his gal.

It seemed that Jim would be having a reunion with all the friends he had been in contact with in the past. He would be getting their emails for certain this time. It was more economic and assuredly more practical than snail mail. It was almost as if he was still lost in reverie.

He would be seeing his friends again. Just to hug them would be unbelievable. He would have to catch up with them all, even if the inevitable question of if he was still "stuck on Ms. Hertz" came up.

Once Jim's head hit the eggshell pillow he was out like a light. He only snored lightly in his sleep and despite the fact he was anxious to see his old friends tomorrow, he slept soundly. In his mind, he kept replaying the kiss he had shared with Susanne when he had let her off at her residence. Now, if only he could have the courage to propose to her...

Chapter 6—You Remind Me of...Me...

Since it was still winter, the snow and cold had left many students tossing a snowball in fun at random passersby. Jim always managed to dodge them until he was hit right in the chest. After seeing who had thrown it, he burst out in a chortle and ran toward his friends.

"Tara ! Amy ! Bill ! Lita ! Jeremy !", he exclaimed, hugging them all close in a bear-hug.

It was obvious Jim was still strong, particularly in his upper body. The 5 of them were overjoyed to be reunited with their long-lost buddy again.

"If it weren't for Ms. Hertz we wouldn't have been able to make it here on time.", Bill said, with a smirk.

"Jimbo, I bet you're still crushing on Susanne aren't ya ?", Lita questioned, nudging him in the ribcage. Predictably, he turned red with embarassment. Boy, did they have him pegged.

"Yeah, and what's it to you ? We're still dating, actually. I'm thinking of proposing sometime but..." Jim stopped, and slumped forward slightly.

"Don't worry...It'll come naturally. And I _know_ she'll say yes.", Tara said, patting Jim's arm.

"Yeah, who could resist that je ne sais quois of yours ?", Jeremy added. It nearly brought Jim to tears that his friends had so much faith and confidence in him, but they had always believed in him since they first were introduced to one another.

Soon, Jim's new friends (the teens he had befriended: Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Samantha and Sissi) began hanging out with Jim's old buds.

Jeremie showed Jeremy his new computer.

Ulrich taught Bill all about Penchak Silat.

Sissi showed Tara her makeup collection and told of her times with her boyfriend, Odd.

Yumi taught some Japanese to Amy, who was a fast learner.

Aelita hung out with Lita.

And finally, Odd hung out with Jimbo, because Jim felt a very strong connection between the two of them.

It had been perfect timing for such a vibrant reunion since Christmas was just around the corner, and everyone had their gifts purchased already. Jim, who had a penchant for being extremely generous. As a surprise, he had gotten a ring for Susanne and wouldn't propose until Christmas Day. Hopefully, she would be taken off her feet. Truth be told, he was a little antsy, but he was optimistic about Susanne's response on Christmas Day.

Chapter 7—Holiday Season In Full Swing

With Christmas Day inching ever closer, Kadic had held a Yuletide Ball where all students could exhange gifts before returning home for the holiday. Jim had his gift ready, with his poem written on the tag hanging from the festive bow. His hands were sweating somewhat although he was really excited to give his gift to Susanne. Susanne had given him a new stocking cap, gloves , earmuffs and scarf since his old ones were ragged and ratty. They were sensationally warm and he adored them instantly. Then came the big moment. Susanned ripped open the metallic paper wrapping, read the poem with a sparkling grin, and looked inside to see her present.

"An engagement ring ? Oh, James !", Susanne said, embracing him instantly. The students around them had noticed she had placed the ring on her finger. Jim had turned red with her intial public display of affection, but he was euphoric.

"I suppose this means you accept my proposal.", Jim said in return.

"Of _course_...I've always longed for you to propose to me. My wait has paid off, and my prince has come to rescue me.", Susanne said, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. The students cheered and his friends, young and old had joined in with him to give him a huge hug in support. Jim's life was only going to become more incredible as he embarked upon the journey of married life. It was like a fairy tale come to life.

Chapter 9—Spring Wedding

As rehearsed, everyone, past and present that had been important in Jim's life had been invited to his wedding. He was a humble, but somewhat apprehensive

groom waiting at the side of his best men and bridesmaids. Everyone at Kadic was whispering and chattering amongst each other beore the wedding was to commence.

The wedding was held in a dazzling catholic parish with stained glass windows facing in every direction. Each had one of the saints or depictions of Jesus's life upon them. The sun, when it hit the glass at the right angle, gave off a prismatic effect that was simply magical and beyond explination. But that was only the crowning moment. Seeing Susanne parade in to Mendelson's wedding march was the coupe de gras. Jim seemed to fall in love with her for a second time. She had worn a blue buttoneer, which matched the blue silk tie he wore in his attire. All attendants looked quite elegant and sophisticated in their garb, but Susanne really stole the show in her dress. It was as if she stepped from a Victorian fable and had become a real princess.

Susanne came to join her husband to be and took his gloved hand into hers, smiling beatifically. She seemed more radiant than before, her eyes afire with love and joy. Jim already knew she was professing her love to him again, as she would every day from this time forward.

The father stepped to the altar, looking cheerful even in his old age. He read verses from Corinthians and Song of Solomon. The vows had been familiar to them both. They had been taken directly from love letters they had written to each other while they had been in school. There had been many tears, especially from Robert and JoAnne, who had come a long way to see their son get married to the soon to be Mrs. Morales.

The father finished the binding of hands and giving of rings and announced the couple was legally wedded. Jim took the lead to kissing his new wife gently but with passion. Susanne melted into his embrace but maintained composure as thousands of cameras went off and a roar of applause, cheers and whistles came clamoring from the congregation. As soon as Jim and Susanne walked down the main aisle and out of the church, they were greeted with bubbles instead of the traditional rice.

Afterwards, in a theatre not far from the church, the reception was held.

All kinds of food were avalible, including ethnic varieties of cuisine from all over the world. Jim's father, Robert, happened to be a culinary expert, and he had put almost all the dishes together. JoAnne, the baker, had made every dessert imaginable, including the blue and white tiered cake. It had three different types of layers. Angel food, devil's food, and strawberry creme.

As soon as the festivities really kicked off, then came the infamous bridal bouquet toss. All single women were beckoned to the marble dance floor and those who wanted no part of being the next woman to possibly get married sat back and watched. Sissi was among the ladies waiting for Susanne to let go of her white and blue roses. As soon as they were out of Susanne's hand the bouquet went up, over and directly into Sissi's arms. Her friends began hiding their snickers.

"What's so funny ?", she demanded, arms akimbo. She then crossed her arms and frowned a bit.

"Oh, nothing...", Nicholas said, grinning. Her two "followers" were happiest for her, and her friends were pleased as well. Odd found himself grinning from ear to ear and said,

"Just you wait, and that garter will be mine."

Once Jim tossed the garter out and the boys startled scuffling for it, Odd had been able to grasp it animalistically between his teeth. There was a roar of cheers and laughter from the crowd watching.

"See, I _told_ ya !", Odd said, in somewhat of a concieted way. Sissi, who had been cheering for him in a subdued manner got up next to him and smiled softly.

"So want to be the next lucky couple, scrawny ?", she questioned, her cheeks flushing rose. Odd pondered the question for a moment and took her arm.

"Eh, why not ? You are, after all...really _cute_ !", Odd said, kissing her on the cheek. That only caused Sissi's blush to become worse but she was overjoyed at Odd's sincere response.

"Congrats, Sissi !", Aelita exclaimed as she walked up to her to hug her.

They all cheered loudly for Odd and Sissi's future. Their secret was out, but it didn't really matter. After all, they would both consider education and work before marriage, but they were now an official couple.

Chapter 10—Future Parenthood

After the honeymoon in Malaysia, Jim and Susanne decided on purchasing a house that wasn't too far away from the Hermitage. Other than residing in the dorms once in a while to keep an eye on students (particularly the rogues and delinquents), he spent most of his time in the new house with his lovely wife.

Before the day began, Jim and Susanne were often seen giving each other a warm hug and a gentle kiss before work. The days were so blissful. Yet, the bliss of these moments was soon interrupted by a shriek of pure happiness.

"Are you sure, honey ?", Jim asked Susanne, almost too stunned to move.

"The read-out on the pregnancy test has two blue lines. You know what this means...", Susanne said, resting her head lovingly on the side of Jim's arm.

Jim felt tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"We're going to be parents !", Jim said. Then, came the joyful echo of that statement. Everywhere Jim went, he practically bounded with every step. By the time the day was over, the word had gotten out that Susanne was expecting a little one.

As spring became summer, Susanne was beginning to become more round.

Unfortunately, she had begun to take upon terrible morning sickness. She had to find the restroom usually right before lunch. Jim felt horribly guilty and knew he had been the cause, and he did as much as he could to ease Susanne's burden of sickness. That was the only thing causing Susanne misery except from her feet swelling and pain in her back. He'd give her hot spice tea to calm her stomach and rub her feet and massage her back when the day was done. She felt spoiled by Jim, but he hated seeing her suffer. Matters would start to get a little bit better, but Jim's mettle was about to be put to the test one fateful and blessed day.

Chapter 11—A Real-Life Biology Lesson

Once the fall season had begun and school started again, Susanne was in her final weeks of pregnancy. She could deliver at any time, but actual time of delivery was unknown. She wasn't vomiting as much, but her foot pain and back pain was still prevalent. It made her a little cranky, but she was pleasant to be around in spite of all of that. She continued teaching as if there had been no change.

While Susanne was giving her usual discertation on the miracle of birth in animals as well as humans when she felt some strong kicks from the baby.

"Ahhh, ohhh boy !", she said, beginning to go into contractions. The students started to feel panicked, particuarly Jeramie. But, Yumi, Aelita, and particuarly William remained the voices of wisdom and calm albeit Mrs. Morales' water had broken.

Jim had been called to the scene and he had called for the ambulance to take him, Susanne and the kids to the hospital as soon as they could. Contractions were following a lot closer now as the ambulance raced toward the hospital. There was a little pain and Jim clasped Susanne's hand in his.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll make it.", Jim said.

"This is so exciting...I'm going to see my first newborn !", Aelita said with a slight squeal of glee. Jeramie turned a little pink-cheeked upon hearing Aelita's observation and laughed nervously. Odd, giggling, poked him in the ribcage.

Susanne smiled, though she was sweating profusely.

"Whether boy or girl, I can't wait to see our child, James...", Susanne said, with a slight grunt at the next contraction. Jim leant over and kissed her.

"I know, dear. Just hang on. We're almost there.", Jim said, patting his love's hand reassuringly.

As Susanne was wheeled into the delivery room, she was on the brink of delivery. The kids waited patiently as time went on. It seemed that they were waiting for hours on end...until they heard the cries of a newborn child.

Amazingly, albeit Susanne had gone through so much, she had called the students to come in and meet Emily Marie Morales.

The girls were the first to come in, though Odd was being a little pushy to see the pudgy newborn girl. Like her mother she had light brown hair, but it was curly like Jim's had been when he was a child. She was still crying until Jim started singing to her and as if by magic, Emily quieted down.

"I can't believe it...This lovely creation, she's our daughter !", Jim said, still in utter awe. This time, his face was stained with tears of bliss. Susanne had a smile on her face, and she nodded, finally able to sit up straight even after hours of labor.

Emily was passed around very cautiously by all the children in the room. It seemed that as soon as she had experienced plenty of excitement from the intial birth and getting to know Jeramie, Ulrich, Odd, William, Sissi and Aelita, she was passed back to her mother, who smooched her on the forehead. Before long, the teens and the new parents left the hospital and went their separate ways. Susanne would be replaced by a substitute for a time and Jim would be joining her so that he could take care of Emily in the first few years of development.

Chapter 11—Warriors of Lyoko

Since he had been running around doing so many chores in home and at Kadic, Jim had lost a significant amount of weight and had been able to keep it off.

He looked fit and healthy like he had when he had been training for the Army and he wanted to keep it that way. Besides, he looked far better in his digital incarnation this way than in his previous chubby form.

After a long day of work, and no alerts from Jeramie about any attacks from XANA, Jim had caught up with Susanne and they checked on their daughter. She was now 1 and ½ years old and walking, She was very adept, and spoke in sign language, but she had begun gibbering and jabbering. This really excited both of her parents because they were sure her first English word was about to be said. Then it just came out as natural as a laugh.

"Lyoko !", she said loudly with an infectious chuckle.

"Did you just hear what she said, James ?", Susanne questioned, astonished.

"Yes, I did. But...how does she...", Jim began to muse, wondering if Emily knew more than she seemed to at her innocent age. It was probable that she had heard her parents discussing Lyoko and the last virtual trip they had taken there.

It seemed that though XANA was "dormant" for now, he was formulating some sinister plot. For what reason and why XANA did these things was unknown.

At least now, their weapons could evolve with the more experience they gained; just like it would in a role playing game. Each warrior had points for magic points and hit points as well as special attacks they had not quite yet developed yet. What was so spellbinding about the entire experience was that Susanne had been developing virtualizers with all the warriors' elements on them. Each fighter had their own element associated with their personality. For instance, Susanne's element was Earth, and Jim's was Electricity. The virtualizers weren't quite complete yet, but they would make transfer and transformation more rapid. Beyond this, a direct connection in the form of an electronic keychain, each unique in numerical code had been given to each member of the team that had joined in the fight to battle against XANA. This, of course, included Jim's friends. Lyoko was in danger of being erased for good, but it was capable of being resurrected. There was an algorithm to bring it back, and it was the element Emily would one day be given: Love. That was the main weakness of XANA. One day, XANA would meet ultimate defeat, but for the time being, everyone had to remain dilligent.

As the school year ended and a new one began, February was just around the bend and the Kadic Lover's Ball was held as it had been every year. XANA had launched a pre-emptive attack that no one had expected. Instead of infecting animals with a virus, he had decided to make people fall in love. On the surface perhaps this wasn't quite as insidious as one might have thought. But, with that, he would have the warriors right where he wanted them: in his grasp.

While sending wasps to sting his victims and enact the spell, XANA kept watch via a satellite he had been able to hack into and have an overlook of how his plot was unfolding. By the time everyone was insanely emfatuated, he could start destroying them. The problem he didnt' comprehend was love was an incorruptable emotion. Though everyone would be affected by the spell, the desired effect of imminant doom wasn't met.

Odd and Sissi had been hit by the "sting of love" first, Ulrich and Yumi were next and William and Samantha were third. Soon, others began to fall prey to the spell XANA had unleashed. No one, particuarly Jeramie had noticed this was an attack since the school was in a haze of romance. Aelita had even been hit hard by the virus and she had been hugging Jeramie quite often, which he didn't mind. But, she felt something was wrong.

"What could be wrong ? I'm having the time of my life.", Jeramie said, kissing her again. Aelita giggled and became serious, though she was still attached to Jeramie much like a magical linking ring.

"Love should happen freely, not be forced. This is XANA's doing and we should retaliate.", she said, logically.

"But can't it wait, my pink-haired angel ?", Jeramie said, kissing her neck and causing her to laugh widly.

"I suppose it can...", Aelita answered, nuzzling her nose with his.

But it didn't take long for some serious to set in and Jeramie set out the alert to all the Warriors to come to the abandoned factory at once. Though XANA had grown angered, he had more tricks in store for them all when they were virtualized to Lyoko.

As the spell lessened, Jeramie had been first to overcome it.

"We have to alert the others.", Jeramie said, pointing to his personal access device.

"I've sent the signal out. We can only hope the others are overcoming XANA's spell. There will be bugs in Lyoko too, so all of us have to remain vigilant and avoid getting stung again.", Aelita mentioned as the two of them ran to the factory as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Odd and Sissi were feeding each other chocolates when their PADs began flashing.

"I guess that's our cue to go to the factory, Odd.", Sissi said, leading the way.

"Awww, I wanted to eat more chocolate !", Odd complained.

"We'll take them with us, now _come on_, silly !" Sissi said, taking his hand and running along with him.

Susanne had arrived in perfect time with the virtualizers, which would make transport to Lyoko and back occur in milliseconds. Jim could be seen kissing her hand and not caring one bit that the others were staring. It was obvious the spell had effected him more and wasn't wearing off as quickly as it should've. But, in all actuality, Susanne didn't mind. Yumi, Ulrich, Sissi, Odd and of all people Herve, Nicholas and Naomi had arrived. Herve seemed a bit miffed though, and no one else really knew why. Nicholas wasn't talking, especially not to Herve.

Susanne had a gift for all the students in the factory. Only after handing out all the virtualizers and giving Jim his device as well as taking her own, she noticed that Samantha and William weren't there.

"Where are Sam and Will ?", Susanne asked, with concern. Everyone didn't really know where they could've been but Aelita sent the call out again. Truth be told, they had been in a compromising position, kissing passionately. Samantha had William penned and they were enjoying each other's company a bit too much.

Once the PADs had alerted them, William was able to get up and disuade any futher affection in a very tactful way.

"Something's up in Lyoko. We're needed.", William said, gently patting Sam's hand. She came close to kissing him again but he started running towards the factory and then the spell had worn off from them.

When Samantha and William had been accounted for, all of them were told how to activate their virtualizers. It was easy, and in a matter of seconds, each Warrior had been virtualized and could hear Jeramie speaking to them through their earpieces. They were reminded to be cautious of the stinging insects that XANA had sent out, but they weren't expecting a feud between Nicholas and Herve.

Chapter 12—Love and Jealousy

Back at home, people were still under the hypnosis of love, and 'Lili' (as she was sometimes called by her dad) had her grandparents to take care of her. But they would have a lot to discuss with their son when he returned from _wherever_ the devil he had been. Besides, Lili had been babbling about "Lyoko". It was only a matter of time for the secret to be told.

When the Warriors had rematerialized in the virtual realm, Nicholas had already vowed to give Herve a thrashing.

"Hey, just because Naomi likes me better shouldn't be a reason to deck me.

Come on, calm down, Nick !", Herve said, in an airy voice. Just then, Nicholas threw a hard punch at Herve, knocking his glasses off his face. Naomi tried to stop them, but she was quickly pushed out of the way. She couldn't worry about those two right now. There were monsters everywhere she looked, and in true self-sufficient fashion, she fought them off swiftly.

Aelita was pointed to the nearest infected tower, and Jeramie kept the others informed of monsters. But he didn't know what XANA was going to do next. What he wasn't aware of was that XANA was growing tired of having his forces defeated in his own realm, but with the warriors distracted, he could attack Jeramie and none of them would be able to save him.

A Skithazoa could survive miraculously well in the actual world for a short amount of time, and XANA had been able to amass enough energy to send one into the real world. With Jeramie instructing everyone what to watch and what to avoid, as well as where the activated tower was and how to reach it, and she was nearly there. It was in the dessert zone and she had gone with Ulrich, Odd, Sissi and Yumi to watch her back. In other areas, the other warriors were putting up quite a fight against the insects. All the while, Nicholas had finally been knocked out by Herve, who looked almost triumphant yet guilty in what they had done.

"I hope he doesn't remember I clocked him...", Herve thought, feeling awful, but he lugged Nicholas to someplace safe where XANA's monsters couldn't harm him.

Not even realizing a Skithazoa was behind him, Jeramie didn't have enough time to react and couldn't fight back. The others were worried once they saw him in his virtual form, caught within the tentacles of a Skithazoa. His eyes were getting heavy as the beast drained him physically and mentally. He was growing very weak. If nothing happened, he would die.

The other warriors were bogged down with monster attacks except for Susanne and Jim. Jim had seen that the others couldn't help that they were drowning in monsters and that something had to be done.

"Susie, distract him with an array...I'll do what I can to rescue Jeramie.", Jim said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek just because he wanted to. Susanne grinned at the token and nodded.

"I'll get him back. No soldier left behind.", Jim said, running to meet the Skithazoa head on. Susanne's numerical array caught it off guard and Jim sprung like a panther from his bo staff, landing a hard hit upon the octopoid-like being.

It seemed stunned, but it wasn't enough to cease it from draining Jeramie's entire core value.

Jim was becoming a bit irritated.

"Let him go, you freak !", Jim screamed, firing lightning from the staff at the third eye of the Skithazoa. Just as he had thought, XANA's logo was imprinted here, and it destroyed the creature. Jeramie's limp body fell and right before it hit the ground Jim had caught him. He was extremely weak, but a few words escaped his lips.

"Is...there...still...time...deactivate...tower...Others...are...safe ?", Jeramie said. Immediately, the insects were called off as if they had never been sent.

"Yes. Everyone's fine. Just rest. You'll need it.", Jim said, holding Jeramie tightly in his arms. Since the battle had ended, all had devirtualized and come back to students fast asleep anywhere and everywhere. It looked like a junior high school version of a love-in, only less provocative and in all honesty, beautiful and artistic to the eyes.

Chapter 13—Secret's Out

Double checking to make absolutely sure that the students would be ok, Jim said his goodnights and give the final warning for light's out for the night. Jeramie was still in his arms and starting to awaken.

"Hey, you're supposed to be asleep.", Jim said, slightly cross. But his tone was filled with love and relief that he hadn't been killed by XANA's Skithazoa. It was true he wouldn't try that tactic again, but he might try something more sadistic in the future. But, Jim was aware that all the warriors would be ready for them; even if they weren't in Kadic at the time.

Jim took Jeramie to his room and sang a lullaby to coerce Jeramie back to sleep. The song was tender and soothing to the ear.

"Don't you fret, don't you fear

The battle won, you're in the clear

The day is done, stars and moon arise

Go to sleep now, close your weary eyes

Within the safety of your bed

Snug and warm to rest your head

A new day to greet the coming day

So, sleep the gentle night away"

Jeramie's facial expression took upon one of serenity and comfort as he was tucked into bed.

"Sleep tight, my little Einstein.", Jim said, kissing the young boy's forehead and quietly leaving the room. By then, Jeramie had already been swimming in beautiful, gentle dreams about Aelita.

Before leaving the dormitories, he checked on the other students and noticed that Sissi was having trouble going to bed. She couldn't find the stuffed moose (named Niny) she usually cuddled with, and as usual, it was under her bed, against the corner. Jim got it for her and gave it to her, smiling. Niny was perfect for curling up with in any event. He had a soft, fuzzy body, deep chocolate colored "fur" and was cuddly to her embrace.

"Time for bed, Sissi dear.", he said, with a soft grin. Sissi hugged Jim with one arm and kissed his cheek. Tucking her in and singing her a lullaby just like he did with Jeremie.

Go to sleep, dearest Sis, I am right here beside you

You are safe in you dreams from the evil one's schemes

Now lay down and rest, may your dreams be blessed

Now lay down and rest, may your dreams be blessed

Sweet Sissi, close your eyes, I am right here beside you.

He'll protect you from harm, you will wake up in His arms.

His angels are near, so sleep on, my dear.

His angels are near, so sleep on, my dear.

"Pleasant dreams, and sleep tight, hush! My good friends are sleeping,

On their sheets white as cream, with their heads full of dreams.

When the sky's bright with dawn, they will wake up tomorrow,

When the world is awake, they will have a real good day."

Jim turned off the lights and watched her settle underneath the covers comfortably and drift off to sleep, enjoying her dream world.

Even after putting all of his friends to sleep (including sweet little Kiwi, Odd's dog), reality set in. His melodic tenor could lull anyone into slumber, and he didn't mind helping the students settle into bed if they were struggling.

Even after having some time with saying goodnight to his young friends, Jim suddenly recalled that his parents were taking care of Emily and she had probably been telling them about Lyoko. Jim hung his head a bit. He had a feeling the upcoming conversation with them wouldn't be enjoyable.

"James Aaron Morales, what is the meaning of this 'Lyoko' Emily keeps rambling about ?", Robert questioned, a little irritated, arms crossed.

"Bob, it's probably nothing. Emily has quite a vivid imagination and more than likely it's a place she dreamed up while she has all this free time around home.", JoAnne said, with a tender smile.

"Jo, it has to be more than mere coincidence. Look at our son, he's sweating like he was just in a sauna. Is there a sauna at Kadic ? I don't think so.", Robert combated, pointing out the obvious. Then in came Emily, followed by Susanne, who was in a robe.

"Bob ! Jo !", the little girl said, waddling around.

"Come back here, Em !", Susanne said, finally able to snatch her up and give her a tummy rasberry, sending the little girl into hysterical laughter.

"Mama !", Emily said, cooing a bit.

"Allow me to explain. But please don't think I'm insane.", Jim said.

Jim walked into the family room and took a seat, taking off his shoes and setting them aside. The others took a rest as well, and Emily dozed off in her mother's loving arms.

"Go on then, James.", JoAnne said, her palm facing upward, index finger gesturing him to continue. Jim told his story about Lyoko and how that one day little Em, or Lili could be the possible key to defeating XANA. Susanne had already crafted a virtualizer for her once she became 13 years of age. Emily was only 1 ½ now, but she would come to know of Lyoko too.

Mother and father discussed these unusual conscepts with each other. They knew of AI and artificial worlds. Such things had been within the realm of science fiction in their youth but in today's world, they weren't fiction at all. Although they were aware that such a place could be dangerous but the world's safety the most important element in all of this.

"We know you'll both take good care of her. We love you, son. Just promise us you'll be careful.", Robert said, in a tender, paternal voice. Robert then gave Jim a caring bear hug and patted him on the back.

"Of course. I vow no harm will come to any of us. I won't go down without a fight. The Moraleses never do.", Jim said, with a huge smile on his face.

With that, everyone said goodbye for now, and then it was off to bed for everyone.

Chapter 14—The Final Face-Off

It was 2020, and many things had changed, but one constant had remained. XANA hadn't been forgotten by any of the Warriors, though they were scattered in many different places with lives and families of their own. Even Emily, who had once been a child was now 13 and attending Kadic. She didn't recieve any special treatment when she was taking her courses, but in all reality she didn't need it.

She had gotten her virtualizer on her birthday and hadn't gotten the chance to use it, but her chance was about to come soon.

It was a usual late spring day and summer was soon around the corner. Emily Morales was heading to one of her classes to fill her mind with new knowledge and socialize with some of her best friends. Just then, a signal came in on her PAD and the message _mobilize_ appeared on it. Her mother who had been teaching the class, gave a nod to her daughter and gave an excuse to leave the class for the day.

Soon, Susanne and Emily were joined by Jim but pondered how everyone would get to the abandoned factory. They had forgotten that today's transportation was so much easier, and far less time consuming than driving. It was a series of tubes that swept people up by using air and delivering them to the point they wished to arrive.

By the time Susanne, Emily and Jim had come to the factory and entered its newly refurbished halls, they met Jeramie in the control room with Aelita by his side.

He was grinning from ear to ear. As usual, he had been the one to send out the dispatch.

"XANA is about to launch an attack. This time, it's viral, and it will affect all electric devices in the area. We were able to launch a code to keep him at bay for a while. That is why no monsters have attacked or anyone or anything has been possessed.", Jeramie said, getting ready to go into Lyoko with them. That would leave the console to someone else, being Aelita, to operate the outlook station on Earth.

Though XANA had remained dormant for a while since the last attack, he had been garnering up strength and holding the essense of Franz Hopper in captivity. Franz was still alive, but unable to rematerialize. Hopefully with XANA gone, he could be brought back in one of the old scanners that was still availible and operational in the factory. Aelita hoped that she would see her father restored once again, but it would all depend if everyone could defeat XANA once and for all.

"Alright everyone. We're about to go in, and we're going in together and we'll get out together.", Jim said, with great confidence.

"Jim's right. But we have no time to lose. It's time to go virtual !", Jeramie said, and everyone began to activate their virtualizers audibly.

Sissi: "Lyoko Aero Power!"

Jeremie: "Lyoko Excelsior Power!"

Ulrich: "Lyoko Samurai Power!"

Odd: "Lyoko Arrow Power!"

Yumi: "Lyoko Tessen Power!"

William: "Lyoko Sword Power!"

Samantha: "Lyoko Gladiator Power!"

Jim: "Lyoko Lightning Power!"

Susanne: "Lyoko Terra Power !"

Emily: "Lyoko Heart Power !"

Once everyone made their call, they were virtualized into Lyoko. Unlike other times before, there were no monsters to greet them, but XANA was watching them, waiting for the right time to strike. He was gathering monsters together to construct a sort of "super-monster", or what was usually known in an RPG as a "Endgame Boss". The gruesome beast was something phantasmagoric that couldn't even be discribed by all the pejorative adjectives availible in any language. In any event, it was ugly. All of them had to work together and many were getting wounded by its attacks.

"He's not only taking your HP/MP but it is hurting us physically. Excersise caution !", Aelita's concerned tone warned them. XANA wasn't going easy on any of them though, but then Emily stepped forward.

"Lili, what are you doing ?", Jim and Susanne said in unison.

"Mom, Dad, don't worry...I have a plan.", she said approaching XANA with her naginata behind her.

The other warriors had done what they could to slow XANA down a bit, but they weren't certain what Emily was up to. Then, the unexpected happened.

She started singing. It was a song about unconditional love, and she was love incarnate herself. XANA doubled over in pain, unable to handle the purity of the song's strength. She motioned the others to join in with her and it was far too much for XANA to handle. Without even raising another weapon in combat, XANA began to crumble and disappate. As soon as each piece of him evaporated, the Warriors stood in shock but in wonder as Lyoko began to remateralize. Also, Franz Hopper, in virtual form, had returned. The sound of a choaked up, but elated voice could be heard on the other end.

"Daddy ! You're ok !", Aelita exclaimed ecstatically.

"Yes, dear. I'm here. I never would've been able to escape hadn't it been for your friends here, and of course, because of you.", Franz said, showing a trace of a smile upon his aged face.

"I'll get a lock on your location, daddy. You're coming home, at last.", Aelita said, wiping her tears from her delicate face.

Epilogue

Franz was ebullient to have returned back home and met his daughter, as well as his son-in-law. There were more surprises in store for him. He was about to learn he was a grandfather. Franz was happy at this news, though. Each of the Warriors had a chance to meet him and talk to him about his theories and inventions. If one thing was certain, he was grateful that he was in the real world among actual _people_ for a change.

Though each warrior went their own ways and there wouldn't be any battling against any sinister forces, one could only ponder what Lyoko would be used for in the future. Such thoughts would have to be left for another day. XANA was gone, but it didn't mean the end of Lyoko by any means. It was only a new beginning.

The End


End file.
